<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授权翻译】Mycroft Holmes Hates by Alasinnutshell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562197">【授权翻译】Mycroft Holmes Hates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell'>Alasinnutshell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft讨厌的东西。原文每篇221个单词，最后一个词以B开头，非常好玩。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes &amp; Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tie 领带</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/657562">Mycroft Holmes Hates</a> by HiM'e'iTSu.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这太让人分心了。Mycroft恨死这见鬼玩意了。亮色的，吸引眼球，十足地令人分心。选中它的家伙毫无疑问是个色盲。而愿意戴上它的家伙显而易见是个疯子。</p><p>“你喜欢我的领带？”Lestrade的声音打断了他内心的咆哮，“你盯着它看了足足五分钟了。”</p><p>“我一直盯着看，”Mycroft一本正经地回答道，“是因为这是我见过的最糟糕的领带了。”</p><p>Lestrade低头看了看自己胸前——怪异的橙色从他脖子上吊下来，皱皱巴巴的，而且……橙得简直要人命，更别说上面还有刺眼的紫红色斑点。</p><p>“我觉得挺好的，”他把目光移动到Mycroft身上说，“它不是一下就让你注意到了吗？”</p><p>“我在停车场的时候就从我车后窗玻璃上发现它了。”</p><p>Lestrade得意地点点头。他一边缩短他们两人之间的距离，一边扯起一个微笑，“这一切都是为了得到你——这世界上最重要的人——的注意。”</p><p>“过奖了。可能是……全英国。”Mycroft心里估算了一下自己政治权利，游移着眼神说。</p><p>“也许不是对所有人，”Lestrade的手像蛇一样缠上他的腰，“但是对我而言，毫无疑问你是的。”</p><p>Mycroft抓紧了那条该死的领带，手指把斑点弄得歪曲变形。他吻上他的探长。谁还管他的爱人是不是傻乎乎的色盲？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crumble(as in pie) （面包的）碎块</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>几乎空无一人的安静咖啡馆中，Mycroft在响起的又一声难以忍受的嘎吱嘎吱的噪音里打了个寒噤。然后又是一声。他知道Sherlock是噪音的根源，他这么做就只是为了惹恼他。不用说Mycroft有多讨厌这个——这种声音比语法错误的句子更能折磨他的神经。</p><p>作为召开这个会议的人，Mycroft不但不能表达他的不满，甚至还必须得忍受一块孤苦伶仃的蛋糕在Sherlock的叉子下被分尸所造成的痛苦的胃部紧缩感。对Mycroft而言，这种声音简直比钉子刮过黑板的声音更难以忍受。</p><p>“你看上去不是很爽啊。”Sherlock开心地评价道。</p><p>坐在他右边的John紧张地看着这对兄弟。坐在Mycroft一边的Lestrade则把更多的注意力投入到了他自己的巧克力蛋糕上。</p><p>“有什么东西让你觉得不安了？”Sherlock假意问道。</p><p>Mycroft摇了摇头，他的脑子里装满了复仇计划。</p><p>“你确定？”</p><p>“毫无疑问。”</p><p>又一声嘎吱。</p><p>又一个寒噤。</p><p>“亲爱的，你想来点蛋糕吗？”</p><p>Mycroft愉快地往Lestrade的方向看了一眼，只注意到伸过来的叉子上有一块巧克力蛋糕。通常来说并不喜欢共享食物的Mycroft俯身向前，用嘴巴咬下一块。当他眼角的余光看到John Watson被自己的饼干呛住的时候，他露出一个不易察觉的笑来。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Anniversary 周年纪念日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“早上好，亲爱的。”</p><p>“事实上现在已经是中午时分了。”</p><p>“哦是吗？”</p><p>“Gregory…"</p><p>“在我看来还是早上呀。”</p><p>“拜托，Gregory。你知道我有多讨厌……”</p><p>“Mycroft……Mycroft……我要跟你说件事，就一件。”</p><p>"Gregory…"</p><p>“不用听上去那么抗拒吧。”</p><p>“我很抱歉。”</p><p>“别这样。”</p><p>“但我真的很抱歉。”</p><p>“你没什么可道歉的呀。”</p><p>“你知道这不是真的。”</p><p>“有一个条件，Mycroft。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“你得先对我笑才行。”</p><p>“别傻了。你怎么知道我是不是真的在笑？”</p><p>“我能感觉到。”</p><p>“听上去可真没说服力，Gregory。”</p><p>“我就是能。”</p><p>“是呀当然了。”</p><p>“别用这个取笑我。”</p><p>“我只是在陈述一个事实。”</p><p>“啊哈！”</p><p>“什么？怎么了？”</p><p>“现在你在笑了。”</p><p>“我没有。”</p><p>“别对我撒谎，Mycroft Holmes。”</p><p>“好吧。我已经履行了我的那部分协议。你想说什么？”</p><p>“我爱你。”</p><p>“Gregory，我不认为这是个合适的时候——”</p><p>“我爱你，Mycroft Holmes。任何时候都是告诉你的爱人你有多爱他的好时候。今天是无比美妙的一天，现在是一个可爱的早晨，外面下着小雨但是太阳很快就要出来了……”</p><p>“周年快乐。”</p><p>“周年快乐。我最爱听见你声音里的笑意了。”</p><p>“我也爱你。我很抱歉今天不能跟你呆在一起。”</p><p>“你没听到我抱怨过这个，对吧？我爱你，哪怕我们远隔千里。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Paper cut 纸张划出的伤口</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mycroft眼睁睁看着从自己手指上滑落的一小滴血，无限缓慢地向下，向下，沿途留下了一条深红色的痕迹。他就这么面无表情地看完了整个经过。</p><p>这个小小的伤口比预想的还要疼，又或者说他潜意识里是这么认为的——用真实的痛感掩盖他内心的动荡。</p><p>“Sir?要我去拿创口贴吗？”他的私人助理用关切的声音打断了他的思绪。</p><p>“不，”Mycroft心烦意乱地说，眼睛仍然盯着自己带着戒指的无名指指肚上的细小伤口，“不用。”</p><p>他弯了弯手指，攥紧了之后又松开。还是疼。</p><p>他觉得自己像个傻瓜，甚至从这件无足轻重的小事看出他的人生就是个大失败。不是从职业角度，当然不是绝对不是。是个人角度。Mycroft总是太过忙于工作，以至于他从来没有时间去经营一段合适的感情。所以当他遇到他命中注定的那个完美的人时，他根本不知道该如何争取和保持他们现在已有的。每当这种时候，Mycroft都特别讨厌这样的自己。</p><p>尽管有些心虚，他还是希望自己没有毁了一切。</p><p>他拿出一块角落上有GL首字母的手帕擦掉了血。</p><p>他准备好重建自己的生活了。一点一点的来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Paper cut 2 纸张划出的伤口2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有些人会说开始新生活是件挺难的事。Mycroft则认为，改变一个人的生活，在适当范围内作出一些调整但不至于让一切都整个颠倒过来算得上是一项更具挑战性的任务。作为一个永远带着计划A和以防万一的后备计划B行事的人，Mycroft讨厌那些横生的枝节。这一次和以往的每一次一样，他们都在热切地等待着他做出一个改变人生的决定。但这次的决定跟其他人都无关，只跟他自己的人生有关。</p><p>缩减自己的工作时间，学着顾及对他人的感受，与Sherlock和谐相处……这些和其他好多好多他下定决心去做的事情把他从工作、阴谋和谎言组成的无尽怪圈里拉了出来。Mycroft试着把一些纯粹的东西带回到自己的生活中。自负和优越感被扔到脑后，取而代之的是沉稳的自信。</p><p>Mycroft知道Gregory是对的，权利和地位已经改变了他看待世界的方式。这么多年以来，他太过习惯对着每个人发号施令，他早就不再关心人们真正的所想所感。</p><p>接下去的日子里还会有更多节外生枝的事情，但这没什么大不了的。他能应对这些，他能应对任何事，只要能让他爱的那个人回来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Apple pie 苹果派</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mycroft Holmes?"</p><p>“Gregory，没想到会在这里遇见你。”Mycroft希望他装出来的吃惊成功地骗过了对方，因为遇见一个你等了一个半小时的人，真的没什么意外的。</p><p>“你来这里有事吗？”Lestrade朝着他的桌子走进了一步问道。</p><p>“只是想要享用一杯好茶和一块苹果派。”</p><p>“你讨厌苹果派。”</p><p>“是的，好吧……”Mycroft在座位上局促不安地动了动，“这不代表我就不能试着去享用它。”</p><p>Lestrade怀疑地看着他，就像Mycroft在他面前发疯一样。后者紧张地摆弄着自己的茶匙，目光在DI身上游移，却又避免着对视。</p><p>“现在是我的午餐休息时间。”Mycroft突然说，眼睛紧张地注视着Lestrade。</p><p>“也是我的休息时间。”</p><p>“真巧。”当然这压根跟巧合不沾边，尤其是在Mycroft仔仔细细地规划过这次“巧合”之后，“你想跟我一起吗？”</p><p>他希望自己听上去别那么迫不及待，但在他自己听来，这只是诚恳地表达了他多么希望得到对方的同意。</p><p>Lestrade沉默地看了他一会，因为这期间Mycroft几乎始终不愿与他对视，然后他点点头，笑着说：</p><p>“好啊，我很乐意。”</p><p>Mycroft回给他一个微笑，同时感觉到轻微的头晕和云开雾散的豁然，以及堪称离谱的幸福感。</p><p>“好极了。”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Raspberry Ccones 覆盆子司康饼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这简直令人抓狂。在这种条件下根本不可能完成工作，他是认真的。Mycroft沮丧地扔掉了手里的笔，他猛地一下站起来，走到桌后的窗前。他狠狠地拉上窗帘，就好像这会有用似的。</p><p>Mycroft Holmes是一个努力的人，他能够在大部分令人分神的环境里集中注意力做自己的事。但是这个，这次，实在太过了。</p><p>自从两周前，一家新的面包房在他办公室所在的街上开张营业之后，工作变得前所未有的艰难。不知是他的不幸或幸运（他还没确定），在开业当天尝到的那家面包房的覆盆子司康饼简直妙不可言。从那之后他就上瘾了。</p><p>Mycroft讨厌那家面包房也讨厌他们的司康饼，那些美味绝伦的覆盆子司康饼，那令人心驰神往的香味甚至能飘进他的办公室，逼得他拖延了所有的工作，毁掉了他所有的专心。Gregory，一个经验丰富沉迷多年的甜食爱好者，曾经问过他的爱人要不要去那里吃早餐。Mycroft拒绝了。他的私人助理，和Mycroft一样的覆盆子司康饼上瘾者，也建议过去那里吃午餐。他谢绝了。</p><p>他手表上的指针指向了四点，现在他再也找不到任何的理由去对抗自己的欲望。</p><p>他穿上他的外套，无视了他的职责，满腔欢欣地走向那家该死的神奇的面包房。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. St. Valentine's Day 情人节</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>由littlenose翻译。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这是什么？”<br/>
“是朵玫瑰。”<br/>
“是……玫瑰的图。”<br/>
“今天我没有机会亲自见到你，我亲爱的Mycroft。”Lestrade的声音带着嘲讽，毫无疑问，调里满是傻笑。<br/>
“有爱。”Mycroft干巴巴地回应道。在他一股脑儿删掉这些东西以前，他仔细看着附件的玫瑰图。<br/>
Mycroft现在没有心情听他朋友的玩笑。情人节？是么？多么可笑的节日。理所当然Lestrade选了这天来无情地嘲笑他，并用不停提示他那完全空白的私生活来折磨他。<br/>
“我知道你会喜欢它，”Lestrade俏皮的声音打断了他充满厌恶的思绪，“它宣告了我对你至死不渝的爱。”<br/>
Mycroft不等另一头再说什么就挂断了电话，气恼地把电话摔在了桌上。<br/>
只有当深夜他走出办公室看到Lestrade倚着墙耐心地等待Mycroft，手里拿着一朵红玫瑰时，他才突然觉得也许Lestrade不是在开玩笑。这个想法让他的嘴角泛起了丁点微笑。Lestrade微笑着咕哝道：“还没有想明白吗？我们天生一对。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sick 生病</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mycroft厌恶生病。那些随着疾病而来的虚弱感和种种限制实在让人难以忍受，每多一秒就加重一分煎熬，他也完全明白一个人在生病期间又缺乏休息的情况下是不可能像往常一样工作的，一个随时会在政敌面前昏倒的人更不可能。自从那个难堪的意外之后，Mycroft就养成了照顾自己的习惯，并且也坚持这样对待他身边的每一个人。虽然Sherlock从来也不听他的话，Anthea总是奇迹般地能够抵抗任何疾病，而Gregory……Gregory都快被他恼火的情人的说教烦死了。</p><p>“你站都站不稳了。”</p><p>“我好得很。”Lestrade嘴硬地说，但他双脚动摇发虚的样子明显与他的话相悖。</p><p>“Gregory。”Mycroft叫了一声，在对方冲着他挥手要他走开的当口他语气坚决地又重复了一遍，“Gregory。”然后，在他爱人的身体眼看摇摇欲坠的时候，Mycroft快步向前，让Lestrade重重地靠在了他的身上，“你需要休息。还有吃药。”</p><p>Lestrade发出一声意味不明咕哝当做回答，“没事。我能照顾自己的，我以前都是这样，习惯了。”</p><p>“那么，别再这样了。”Mycroft温柔地责备道，带着发自内心的关切拥抱着他的爱人。他在Lestrade的太阳穴上印上一个轻柔的吻，他唇下的皮肤因为发烧而滚烫。Mycroft轻声喃喃道，“我会照顾你的。这样才对。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kidnapping 绑架</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“John，请上车。”</p><p>“不。”</p><p>"John?"</p><p>“我说不。”</p><p>"John," Mycroft 不耐烦地重复道。</p><p>“不。”</p><p>"John," 他态度坚决。</p><p>好医生站在人行道上不为所动，坐在小黑车里的Mycroft撅起嘴巴怒视着那个固执的家伙。</p><p>“我不会让你再次绑架我的。”John毫不让步。</p><p>Mycroft转了转眼睛，“John，如果我好好地请你……”</p><p>“所以你现在打算直接抓住我，把我推进后备箱里然后开车跑路？”John讽刺地问道，然后突然呆住，可能是因为得出了Mycroft并非不会采取这些手段以达目的的结论。</p><p>“我只是想探讨一件简单的小事。”</p><p>“是啊，”John粗暴地哼了一声，“所以你才要把这当成一个秘密瞒着Sherlock。”</p><p>“没错，”Mycroft紧张地环视了一下四周，而后倾身向前用耳语的音量说，“没错，因为我想讨论的是我弟弟的生日聚会。”</p><p>John的反驳卡在了喉咙里：“哦……”</p><p>“现在，在Sherlock发觉之前，上车来。”Mycroft厉声说着，在后座上动了动身体给他让出一个位置。好医生拉开车门的时候，发现车里还有另一个人。</p><p>"你好, Greg."</p><p>“看，我甚至把Gregory一起带来了。”Mycroft说。</p><p>John沉默地坐进去，觉得自己先前的违抗太傻了。</p><p>“早上好John。”Lestrade愉快地跟他打了个招呼，“关于Sherlock的生日，你有什么想法吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Keeping Tabs 监视</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mycroft优雅的迈进办公室，目不斜视从容自得，就像是在距离恰到好处的两点之间径直移动。他花了不少于一分钟的时间巡视房间，突然他的目光落在了桌上那只无辜的手机上。他站在桌边犹豫不决，手指抽动了一下而后不由自主地向前跨了一步。这时Mycroft及时控制住自己，忍着沮丧的呻吟朝房间另一头走去。</p><p>他对监视自己那傲慢无礼的弟弟这项工作其实恨之入骨。Mycroft怒气冲冲地背着手，他的手在身后握紧了拳头。他是罪有应得，Mycroft想。不管Sherlock有没有注意到，但Mycroft确实已经暂停了今天的监控。而在数小时紧张的来回踱步期间，他始终担忧着Sherlock又会在这短短的时间里给自己惹上什么麻烦，这让他不太确定究竟谁才是处于劣势那个人。Mycroft过去几乎从未拒绝过这个——在那些让他烦心的时刻，从保险柜里挖一大块巧克力出来，连带着他的烦恼一同咬下去。不，他现下严格的节食计划不会允许这种事的发生，他告诉自己。再说，半小时后他就能和Gregory一起吃午饭了。</p><p>他做了个深呼吸。毫无帮助。</p><p>一声气急败坏的叹息之后，他抓起手机，重新开启了监控。啊，现在他感觉好多了。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Stupid 犯傻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>由littlenose翻译。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Gregory."<br/>听到自己名字时他吓了一跳，但没有转过身去招呼Mycroft。<br/>“昨夜我接到一条你的信息。”<br/>Lestrade 畏缩了一下，拾起沉着，转过身去。Mycroft站在那里，放松而随意，倚在他的伞上。完全和Lestrade相反。<br/>“哈？”Greg耸耸肩，假装没理解，就好像这样能帮到他似的。Mycroft比任何人都了解他，千里之外就能意识到他的谎言。<br/>“Gregory.”Mycroft带着更重的语气重复着。<br/>Lestrade尽力不去触碰他的眼神，避开对方审视的目光。一个长而痛苦的叹息溜出了他的双唇，带出一句：“什么？”<br/>Mycroft却只是意味深长地抬了抬眉毛。<br/>“我昨夜醉了，”Lestrade脱口而出，“非常……非常醉。”<br/>“所以呢？”<br/>“所以……我也许做了一点傻事？”<br/>“非常……非常傻？”<br/>“嗯哈。”<br/>Mycroft的神色一点不变地说道：“比如对我表白？”<br/>这下Lestrade无法隐藏自己的畏缩了。因为是的，他做这个实在是傻透了。<br/>“Gregory.”在第三次的时候他终于抬起了他的双眼。Mycroft依旧平静，但是，他惊讶地发现，一个柔软的微笑绽放开来。<br/>Lestrade皱了皱眉，疑惑了。“怎么？”<br/>他没有得到一个答案。他得到的是一个吻和一段私语：“我傻傻的亲爱的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chocolate 巧克力</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mycroft Holmes对巧克力深痛恶绝。黑巧克力，牛奶巧克力，白巧克力，五花八门。一句话，它可不仅仅是表面上那么简单。巧克力。</p><p>Mycroft好多年没吃过巧克力了。作为一个七岁时就圆滚滚肉乎乎的小孩，他绝不能放纵自己在四十岁时再次发胖变得圆滚滚肉呼呼。那不适合他。</p><p>但是巧克力……巧克力是最让他难以拒绝的。Mycroft知道自己对那玩意有瘾，最糟糕的那些日子里他甚至觉得自己要是能吃到哪怕一小口巧克力就死而无憾含笑九泉了。</p><p>所以，想象一下，当他看到Lestrade在他家厨房里吃着满满一盒巧克力的景象时，他的内心会产生多么大的震动。他一边跟爱人打了个招呼，一边小心翼翼地靠近那张桌子，并且非常努力地克制着自己朝盒子里看的欲望。这真是惨无人道。哦，恶魔的诱惑。只要看上一眼他就会永远沦陷。</p><p>于是他转而专心地看着Gregory。</p><p>“嘿，”探长满嘴的巧克力，“你今天过的怎么样？”</p><p>“还行。”巧克力。太丧心病狂了。</p><p>“来点么？”一块巧克力伸到他面前。</p><p>“我想我还是来点别的吧。”他为自己刚冒出的新主意露出一个得意的笑来，“来点不一样的。”</p><p>他倾身向前，用吻封住了两人的嘴唇，舌头顺势滑进爱人的口腔。他品尝着那带着一点点巧克力苦涩的味道，那味道对他来说就像一个快要渴死的人得到了一杯救命的水。这样尝起来的巧克力，毫无疑问，更加美味。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Losing 输</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>理所当然的，Mycroft Holmes是个输不起的家伙。他不能容忍失败，尤其是在跟Sherlock的较量中，他病态的自尊心永远无法完全抵挡住那些嘲弄。从童年起就是这样，确切地说，是从他的小弟弟学会如何仅仅用语言就把一个人伤害得体无完肤起——相对一般人而言，那真是早得令人难以置信。</p><p>但是现在，在他人生的后半段，他意识到，在某些时候他其实并不介意输掉一两次口舌之争。至少是在某种特殊的场合，某些特殊的时刻。</p><p>他垂下眼帘，看了看自己的手，Harry还在说着：“你现在又告诉我，他就是你认定的<strong>那个人</strong>。”他的声音在最后那个字眼上戏剧化地沉了沉，而Mycroft都快要为这句话里的取笑意味发火了。</p><p>“所以呢？”</p><p>“你才是之前那个用‘这最多就是段暧昧’搪塞我的人。”</p><p>“所以呢？”他抬起眼睛，重复道。</p><p>“没事。”Harry平静地笑着说，“就是想让你自己承认……”他的声音越来越轻，眼睛直直地看着他的朋友，以期Mycroft自己来说完这句话。</p><p>Mycroft叹了口气：“我错了。”</p><p>Harry笑起来：“看吧，这又不难。”</p><p>Mycroft本可以用更刻薄的嘲讽回敬过去，但他现在心情很好，也不想破坏自己这份心情。他的目光重新回到了自己的左手，“Gregory就是我认定的那个人。”他看着手指上闪烁的金色指环，承认道。</p><p>哪怕仅仅是想到那个人都能让Mycroft的心情多云转晴。Gregory Lestrade，他的未婚夫。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>（这篇里的Harry是201里和Mycroft一起出现在白金汉宫里的那个人……）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Compliments 恭维</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你看上去棒极了。”</p><p>“Gregory，别这样。”Mycroft对那句赞美嗤之以鼻。恭维，天知道他有多厌烦这个。既不是出自本心又大多言过其实。</p><p>“怎么了？”探长不解道。</p><p>“我每天都是这个样子。”</p><p>“好吧，确实。”Greg放软了语调，“你每天都是这样……风度翩翩。”</p><p>Mycroft把眼睛从探长的笑容上移开，如果他不能阻止对方的赞美，至少可以试着无视它。</p><p>这样的事再一次发生在当天夜里，Greg在吻他之前那句轻声细语的“你真好看”刺激到了他。但着实没必要告诉他的爱人，那些赞美只能让他感觉更糟——Greg一直相信他能改变这一点。他只是回吻过去，手里拉扯着Greg的衬衫。</p><p>当他那样亲吻他的时候，Mycroft能原谅他作出的任何事情。很快那些恼怒和不满被抛在脑后，激情和爱意盖过了一切。</p><p>“你真是……”</p><p>“别说了，”他在Greg说完之前打断他。</p><p>Greg轻笑起来，沿着他的脖子一路温柔地吻下去，“那就过会再说。”</p><p>Mycroft本想提出严正的抗议，但他的注意力被转移了。他放任自己沉溺于这些温柔的爱抚、热情的触摸和火热的亲吻里。</p><p>事后，当太阳快要升起，阳光照进卧室的时候，他在陷入沉沉的梦境前听见Greg在他耳边低语着：“……如此美好。”他终于微笑起来。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Sports 体育运动</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果其他人问的话，没错，Mycroft讨厌运动。但如果提问者是Gregory Lestrade，那么答案就会是“我并不热衷体育锻炼，相比之下，我更偏爱用另外一些方式保持体形。”如果Sherlock讥讽地指出他是出于对DI的迷恋才这么说的，Mycroft会选择沉默地无视那些废话。</p><p>关于体育运动的种种，只有一项是他所喜欢的。他讨厌跑步，总是跑不了多久就上气不接下气；他也讨厌做俯卧撑，他的身体从来都不够结实。他游泳还行，但绝不牵扯到比赛，他不是那种会一直游到筋疲力尽的人。观看那些运动比参与其中有意思多了，不过始终没有一种运动有趣到让他驻足过久的。</p><p>然而，有一样东西能中断他的思路，抓住他的注意——那就是Gregory Lestrade做着俯卧撑，或者跑着步，或者，哦天哪太棒了，在游泳的样子。如此销魂的景象——他能看上一辈子。</p><p>有那么些时候，他确定Gregory知道自己在盯着他看，这给了他一点希望的火苗。在他内心深处，他的幻想蠢蠢欲动着。每每涉及到Gregory他都猜不透事态的发展，这也算一件好事。因为这让他燃起了希望，对某些意料之外却又渴望许久的事情的希望。</p><p>但此刻他已经满足于观看。毕竟，注视这样一具身体永远都是件赏心悦目的事。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Cupboard 密室</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你最喜欢看什么书？”</p><p>Mycroft瞟了Lestrade一眼。看到探长疑问地扬起眉毛，他问：“真的假的？我们被锁在这破房间里，而这就是你想说的？”</p><p>“我觉得我们也没别的什么可说啊。”Lestrade耸耸肩。</p><p>Mycroft怀疑地看着他。</p><p>“好吧，那我们就来谈谈为什么Sherlock要把我们锁在这儿？”Lestrade随手比划了一下这个房间。</p><p>“他把我们锁起来我们就不会跟着他‘妨碍’他的调查了。”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>“那你还问这个干嘛？”上帝，这人真是个谜。</p><p>“为了让对话继续下去。”</p><p>“你不用这样。” Mycroft意识到自己说错了话，他赶紧补了一句试图安抚对方，“沉默是金嘛。”</p><p>然后如他所愿，他得到了足足半分钟的死寂。Mycroft都快要得幽闭恐惧症了。</p><p>“你现在单身吗？”Lestrade突然问。</p><p>“这有什么关系？”</p><p>“没关系。就是……想知道。”</p><p>Mycroft不知该如何应对。DI是在跟他调情吗？或者只是普通的交谈？Mycroft对此不太擅长……社交这种事。他耸耸肩：“单身。”</p><p>Lestrade点点头，把信息牢牢记在脑中就好像这有多重要一样。Mycroft又看了他一眼，边想边说：“那你呢？”探长毫无疑问是个颇具吸引力的男人。他从未真正被他弟弟激怒过，这充分说明他是个好人。</p><p>“单着呢。”</p><p>很好。Mycroft心想。“那你最喜欢看什么书？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Goodbye 道别</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“那我走了。”Greg说。Mycroft点头示意。他的爱人在门廊上站了一会后又说：“我说，我真走了。”</p><p>Mycroft又沉默地点了点头。Gregory犹豫了一下：“回头见。”</p><p>点头。</p><p>“再见。”结果不过是Mycroft又点了点头。</p><p>“你到底怎么了？”他佯装困惑地问。</p><p>Greg回头认真地看着他，目光牢牢锁定在他身上，等待着。Mycroft不愿意就这么放弃，但他隐约意识到这一次他不太可能轻易逃掉了。他不能更讨厌告别了，好像那句话说出口就会成真一样。每一次都会让他感觉到可耻的非理性的伤感和那么一点点的……孤独。他宁愿用一种幼稚的方式来拒绝面对这些。</p><p>“Mycroft.”但是Greg近来对Mycroft这种在他每次离开时都直接无视他的简单粗暴的方式感到十分恼火和不满，“说出来。”看到Mycroft抗拒的神情，他走回房间里，“算我求你？”</p><p>那句话就在嘴边，可他就是说不出口。Greg好看的淡褐色眼睛平静地看向他。</p><p>“别担心。”Greg说着，身体靠在桌子上吻了他一下，“相信我。”</p><p>Mycroft回望那双眼睛，他在那里面看到了恳切和温情。他全心全意爱着的这个人，也同样地爱着他。再一次轻吻后他的脸上露出一个充满爱意的微笑，他终于鼓足勇气说道：“再见。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Sunlight 阳光</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有挺多时候，太阳都特别招Mycroft心烦。那个巨大的光球总是肆无忌惮地打扰他珍贵而难得的晨间清梦。有时他真的会考虑跟那些致力于宇宙空间研究的工作人员谈谈这方面的事宜，比如说，干脆炸了它。当然，早餐里的一杯好茶通常就能浇灭这个可笑的主意。</p><p>但当他蜷缩着在床上翻了个身，又把头埋进枕头下面的时候，谁想看见那破玩意？</p><p>Mycroft常常工作到深夜，昨天又是Gregory强行把他从办公室里拽回家的。剩下的夜晚毫无疑问变得非常愉快，但这并不意味着“工作强度”减弱了。</p><p>他听见卧室的门开了，然后床向下沉了沉，一个温柔的吻落在他的后颈上——那是他全身上下仅剩的没有被毯子盖住的皮肤。“早上好。”他的爱人轻声说。</p><p>“已经早上了？”他喃喃自语道。Mycroft又翻了个身，抬头看着对方。Gregory是世界上唯一一个被允许见到他现在这副样子的人：睡眼惺忪，衣冠不整。</p><p>“是的。”Gregory确定地说着，这一次吻上的是他的嘴唇。这可比被那个无情的太阳刺醒好太多太多了。“起来吧，我做了早餐。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. His Voice 他的声音</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这听起来可能有点奇怪，但Mycroft的人生本来就充满了各种难以置信的事情，而对某人的声音产生一些爱恨交加的感情也在此列。如果那声音听起来是那么……低沉，因为抽烟而略微沙哑但绝不粗糙，而且既温柔又舒缓，谁能忍心为此怪罪于他？这个美妙的声音对Mycroft的身体具有不可思议的影响力。</p><p>这就是他对它爱恨交加的原因。</p><p>“Mycroft！”正是那个声音打断了他的幻想。他是如何在y上加了重音又用一个微妙的转音强调了r……Mycroft不自觉地闭上眼睛想要好好感受这些，“Mycroft！”</p><p>“什么事，Gregory?”</p><p>“你弟弟真烦人。”</p><p>Mycroft感觉到一阵战栗沿着他的脊椎向下涌去；Lestrade生气时的声音总是那么性感。</p><p>“这不正是他所擅长的吗？”</p><p>Gregory哼了一声，就连这小小的一声都能让他性奋。Mycroft从报告上抬起眼睛看着他。面前这个人的声音和他的样子总有一天会成为自己失败的根源。Mycroft简直等不及那一天的到来了。他自顾自笑起来，他的想象完全挣脱了理性的束缚变得极度狂野。</p><p>“Mycroft？”他再次被这个自己意淫着的男人从幻想拉回现实。这一次Lestrade的声音温和多了。</p><p>哦，如果他能在自己的卧室里听到这个声音，他愿意付出任何代价。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Housework 家务</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>与人同居可以变成一件难以言喻的美事：在爱人身边醒来，第一眼看到的是爱人的脸庞，一起晚餐，一起看电视——还有无数这样的琐碎而可爱的小事。虽然有时Gregory为了案子外出，Mycroft也会自己一个人呆着，但这也给他提供了宝贵的机会，让他迎接自己的爱人回家。</p><p>与此同时的某些时候，同居也能变得恐怖至极。Mycroft讨厌家务劳动，他从不做饭，比起这个他更愿意到外面去吃，他也很少打扫，一半是因为他通常都把用过的东西放在正确的位置，另一半是因为生长在富裕家庭的他习惯了有个女佣会做这件事。</p><p>Gregory恰好有把自己衣服乱扔的习惯。他会走进公寓，边叫Mycroft的名字边脱掉自己的外套。当Mycroft在走廊上看见他的时候，他的衣服已经被随手放在了一边。Mycroft皱皱眉，斥责跑到了他的嘴边，但很快被一个吻巧妙地分散了注意。过久的分别所压抑的渴望和平静表面下涌动的热情随时准备着点燃一把火。</p><p>Gregory的领带会变成下一个被随手扔掉的东西，奶油色地毯上显眼的红色条纹。不过看来Mycroft也有不去管那些的时候。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Driving 开车</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这是一辆小黑车，他的私人助理坐在后座，前座空无一人。Mycroft的司机几分钟之前弄断了自己的手臂，而替代者不可能这么快到达这里并把他送到下一个会议上。他面前只有一个选择。Mycroft为必须亲自开车的想法畏缩了一下。他讨厌驾驶。</p><p>他身处一个犯罪现场，附近的警察没有一个足够可信到被允许将其送到会议地点。不过Mycroft的目光还是在人群中搜索着，为看到一张熟悉的面孔做着无谓的尝试。</p><p>“Sir？”他的助理从车上下来，对他的不情愿感到隐隐的不安。</p><p>Mycroft叹了口气。他是多么不想做这个……</p><p>他看着他的助理，当他发现她的眼睛从他的肩膀上越过聚焦在更远的地方时，他皱了皱眉。</p><p>“我想我有一个解决方案了。”她诡异地微笑起来。</p><p>Mycroft顺着她的目光看到了DI Lestrade的身影，一个从许多份关于他弟弟的监控报告中得知和了解的，但从未真正见过的人。“你觉得我们能相信他？”</p><p>“当然了，”他的助理有点过于热情地回答道，“我能保证这一点。”</p><p>她离开车旁，向着DI的方向走过去。Mycroft嘴边浮起一个微笑，重新坐回后座上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Movies 电影</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这正是Mycroft常常下意识躲开的那种类型的场所。要放在过去，他打死都不会相信自己会出于自愿地跑到这里来——这都是因为Gregory给他的坏影响。</p><p>“你干嘛光站在这里？”Gregory微笑着问，他非常明白自己的爱人无比希望自己能在除此以外的任何地方消磨掉这个晚上。Gregory放在Mycroft后腰上的手引领着他往里面走去。“进来。”他的声音里有令人心安的力量。</p><p>Mycroft不情不愿地被带进了这家电影院。人们忙着进进出出，起劲地高声喧哗交谈着，小孩子开心地大叫着跑来跑去，手举在脑袋上挥来挥去的，空气里弥漫着香甜的爆米花气味。Mycroft小幅度地畏缩了一下，向他的爱人更靠近一点。如果他的私人空间被什么人占据是不可避免的，那人最好是Gregory。</p><p>“放轻松，”他附在他耳边轻轻说，“别总盯着那些让你不舒服的事情，专心享受就好了。”</p><p>Mycroft对此保留意见，他严重怀疑自己究竟能不能享受一次电影之旅，无论他的爱人是怎样坚持着相反的观点。不过他还是强迫自己放松下来并且，至少试着去玩得开心一点。</p><p>Mycroft任由自己身体沉向身边的男人，Gregory把手环绕在他的腰上。</p><p>他的爱人终究是对的。这也有可能变成一次愉快的经历，只要占据着他视线和脑海的是Grogery就行。就是这样——只着眼于最美好的事物。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Five seconds 五秒定律</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>由littlenose翻译。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mycroft惊恐地看着一个草莓从他的巧克力蛋糕的顶端跌到了地上。然后他厌恶地看着他的情人快速地倾身，从地上抓起来放到自己嘴里。<br/>“Gregory!”Mycroft反感地惊叫起来，看着这个男人开心地吃着那草莓。<br/>“什么？”DI吃完后耸耸肩，“五秒钟。”<br/>“那真是，”Sherlock的声音已经超出了他今晚恼人的咕哝。他瑟缩了一下，“恶心。”<br/>“不，没有。”Gregory漫不经心地摆摆手。<br/>“有。”Mycroft说；偶然他也会同意自己弟弟的看法。<br/>“这是五秒钟定律。”John解释道，他听起来奇怪地有理。“没事的。”<br/>Sherlock瞪大了眼睛，转头看着他。“恶心，”他重复地强调着。<br/>“你太挑剔了，”医生评论道，他对自己的苹果派比对这对话有兴趣多了。<br/>Sherlock生气地转过去，面对自己的哥哥：“Mycroft，你的情人真恶心。”<br/>Mycroft瞥了一眼Gregory，对方给了他一个温柔的微笑，并轻啄了他的脸颊。这真是个奇迹：Mycroft能够原谅这个男人的任何事，只要他那样看着自己。他愉快地叹了口气转向自己的弟弟。“是的，恶心。”<br/>Sherlock哼了一声，表示满意。<br/>Mycroft嘲笑地继续说，“你的情人也是。要注意。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Noisy Neighbours 吵闹的邻居</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mycroft的工作是一项耗时耗力的事业，毫无疑问他热爱这份工作，别说千金，拿这世界上什么东西他都不换。但总得筋疲力尽地回家的确是一个缺点。所以在家的宝贵时间，是Mycroft最渴望平静祥和的时光，或许最好再加上点来自他那体贴的爱人的……疼爱。Gregory也恰好如此。不幸的是，其他人可不太管Mycroft想要什么。</p><p>“我提议，我们还是叫个警察吧。”他声音里的恼怒呼之欲出，它们正在慢慢地聚合变成一团足以燎原的熊熊怒火。</p><p>“我就是警察。”Gregory轻笑一声。</p><p>“好吧，我勇敢的探长先生，能不能麻烦你上楼去跟我们的邻居认真谈一谈？”</p><p>在他目前这个疲惫不堪满腔怒火的状态下，任何过响的噪音都是对他脆弱神经的折磨；而住在楼上的家伙对半夜公放那些震耳欲聋的音乐有着过度的痴迷。</p><p>“我有个更好的想法。”他的爱人一边柔声说着，一边从容不迫地把手放上了他的臀部。</p><p>“Gregory，”Mycroft刚一开口被吻封住了话头。他想说今天的工作让他很不开心，他很累了而且明天还要早起……但他的疲倦最终还是被让人头脑发昏的激情一扫而空，尤其是当Gregory的双唇富有技巧地亲吻着他，那双具有魔力的手还一点一点地往下身游走着。</p><p>“这一次，就让我们来当烦人的邻居吧。”</p><p>“没意见。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Nosy Neighbours 多管闲事的邻居</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mycroft眯起眼睛看了一眼那个盯着他看了好久的女人穿过马路。他们是刚搬进这个社区的新人，注定会引起注意，Mycroft原本还希望这些好奇会随着时间的推移减弱。不幸的是，并没有。</p><p>有时候Mycroft会想这是不是因为他们是整条街上唯一一对同性伴侣，或者是因为那辆总在夜间随时载着他上班下班的并不起眼的小黑车。传闻不可能都是空穴来风。即便Gregory是个探长的事实也没有减轻他们的怀疑。坦白地说，Mycroft不太在乎这些。然而，某些时候，他还是感到有些困扰。</p><p>Gregory总是告诉他别去在意他们。Mycroft知道他必须努力试着跟邻居们形成良好的关系，但他们的眼神和提出的问题实在太烦人了，当他觉得回答他们的问题太累人的时候，回避事实是必然反应。Gregory自愿承担起了社交的义务，他乐在其中，好像一点也不介意把自己的空闲时间花在与新结识的朋友身上。</p><p>一旦Mycroft抱有威胁和恐吓那些多管闲事的邻居们的想法，他的爱人就会表达出明显的不满。</p><p>最后，这果然起了作用——他们的新家和他们未来在一起的日子都会在这样一个可爱的地方，安静祥和地继续下去。这就是莫大的、纯粹的幸福。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Economy Class 经济课程</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>（我知道Mycroft和Gregory不可能出现在一个教室里当同学不过在这个故事里他们就是。——作者）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mycroft讨厌经济课。那很无聊；老师根本不管学生们在干些什么，无论他们在不在听他都只知道接着长篇大论。这意味着他不仅得熬过一堂经济课，他还因为周围持续不断的嗡嗡的谈话声而根本听不见老师在说什么，也就是说，他什么都学不到。</p><p>Mycroft叹了口气，向后靠在椅子上，就在这时，一张折叠两次的纸条精准地落在他的桌子上。他往旁边看了看——Gregory笑嘻嘻地冲着他点点头。Mycroft犹豫了一下，伸出手拿起纸条，展开它看到了上面的一行字。</p><p>
  <strong>这是你今天最后一节课？</strong>
</p><p>Mycroft看了他一眼，小心地点了点头。没过一会另一张纸条又飞了过来。</p><p>
  <strong>那等熬过这会儿就去我家吧。</strong>
</p><p>看到这一句的时候，他的脸微微红了红，嘴角勾起一个小小的笑。他告诫自己慢慢呼吸，冷静下来，只转过半个身子朝Gregory又点点头。Gregory回给他一个微笑，有点害羞但看的出很高兴。</p><p>Mycroft转过脸，但他的注意力再度被又一张纸条分散了。</p><p>
  <strong>爱你。</strong>
</p><p>他温柔地笑起来，心里想着，他实在是太爱他的男朋友了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Mud 泥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>下雨了。在盛夏时节。因而Mycroft并不感到意外。瓢泼雨水从天而降，他的脚下已经积了水，水和泥混在一起。Mycroft无比讨厌泥浆和污物，任何天气都能弄脏他的衣服。</p><p>Gregory说他太讲究了。Mycroft笑着无视了他的评论——Gregory总喜欢指出他的缺点和弱点。这就是他们永远都没法好好相处的原因，探长说Mycroft是个自以为高人一等的势利眼*，而Mycroft也用邋遢鬼*的称号回敬他。Sherlock对此讽刺地评价道，他们一定能成为一对有爱的情侣。他们大笑着避开了对方的眼睛。</p><p>所以当某个下着雨的傍晚，Gregory抓着Mycroft的衣领拉近他亲吻他的时候，这对他们来说都是一件意想不到的事情。Mycroft毫不犹豫地回吻过去。有那么一会他在想着，这些感情是源自何时何处，但他头脑里所有的思想都被Gregory那双温柔地描摹着他的脸部轮廓、强有力的双手和探长加深的吻挤到了一边。Mycroft的手抓紧对方的臀部，在膝盖发软微微打颤的同时紧紧压向他。大雨淋透了他们，溅起的泥浆沾满了他们的衣服，不过Mycroft并不在意。他的所思所想都被那个完美奇妙的人占据了。</p><p>也许他们到底还是成了一对有爱的情侣，势利眼和邋遢鬼。好极了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>（*snob &amp; *slob，翻不出那个他们调情时候的这个调调……）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Harry Potter 哈利波特</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mycroft真心讨厌哈利波特，主要原因是他的爱人痴迷于此，或者更准确地说，Greg痴迷于Daniel Radcliffe。Mycroft绝对不会承认自己是在嫉妒一个公认性感又帅气的年轻演员，但他也不会否认自己确实为此感到烦恼。</p><p>Mycroft喜欢剧院，遗憾的是Greg曾经声明：去那是看戏是彻头彻尾的浪费时间。Mycroft清清楚楚地记得那一刻，此后也就再也没有试着邀请他的爱人陪他去看哪怕一场戏。但这次，可能是个好机会。谁不想看到一个年轻英俊的家伙在舞台上一丝不挂的样子呢？好吧，Mycroft就不太想，但其他人好像都很有兴趣的样子，所以这或许能成为他成功引诱Greg进剧院的契机。</p><p>“我会觉得自己像个老色狼。”这是Greg看到Mycroft把《恋马狂》的票从桌上推给他的时候，对他说的第一句话。Mycroft皱了皱眉。这可不是他预期的反应。</p><p>“我只是希望这能说服你，让你愿意跟我一起去剧院看戏。”</p><p>“我才不要去看这个。”Greg摇摇头，就在Mycroft的眼神黯淡下去的时候，他说，“如果你想看的话，我们可以去看点别的。”</p><p>“你又不喜欢剧院。”</p><p>“所以这就是说……”他面带微笑地指着那两张票，“我愿意为你做任何事，美人儿。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Umbrella 伞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“哦不，又下雨了。”</p><p>“你不是早该习惯了吗？”Mycroft从晨报上抬起眼睛看了一眼正准备出门的Gregory。</p><p>“习惯又不是喜欢。”</p><p>Mycroft收回目光，耳边听见衣物摩擦的沙沙声——那是他的爱人正在往自己身上套大衣。然后Gregory轻声咒骂了一句，接着他对他说：“如果你不介意的话，借我下你的伞，我的放办公室了。”</p><p>“当然，”Mycroft漫不经心回答道，然而当他听见那把伞从门边的伞架上拿起时发出的一声木头与木头相互撞击的轻微声响，他立刻抬起头来厉声叫道，“不！”</p><p>Gregory困惑地看着他。</p><p>“别拿那把伞。”</p><p>他的爱人皱皱眉，“如果你不想有人碰它你刚才就该说不。不用喊成这样。”</p><p>“Gregory，”Mycroft俯身向前，“拜托，把手指从那个按钮上移开，把伞放下。慢慢来，小心点。”</p><p>Lestrade的眉毛皱得更紧了：“我觉得你反应过度了。”</p><p>“Gregory。”Mycroft严肃地看着他。</p><p>“好吧，好吧。这里，放下了。开心了？”</p><p>Mycroft松了一口气，“这把伞是专门用于特殊情况的。”</p><p>“比如？”Gregory哼了一声。</p><p>“有可能是，一次暗杀尝试。还有一些，比如会带来不便的致命毒气泄漏……”</p><p>无视了Gregory不可思议的眼神，Mycroft又开始看他的报纸，“……任何事情，基本上。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Orange 橙色</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“亲爱的，你还好吗？”Gregory的声音打断了他的思绪。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“你对那个盒子行了五分钟的注目礼了。”</p><p>“只是……”Mycroft试探性的把手伸进盒子里，拿起一只亮橙色的袜子，“这是什么？”</p><p>“你真的想让我告诉你那个显而易见的答案？”Gregory走近他的爱人，笑着问。</p><p>Mycroft斜了他一眼，“这简直是面目狰狞。”他用大拇指和食指嫌弃地捏着那只袜子。</p><p>“它们是干净的，你知道。”Gregory嘟囔道，“不用这么嫌弃吧。”</p><p>“这一点都没让它们少面目可憎一点，Gregory。”</p><p>“它们到底哪里惹到你了？”</p><p>“它们是橙色的。”Mycroft断然指出，“亮橙色。”</p><p>“这颜色挺好看的。”Gregory耸耸肩，从Mycroft手里拿过袜子，“这是我最喜欢的一双。”他从盒子里拿出另一只，把它们一起放进抽屉里。“学着习惯吧，”他回过头说，“这双袜子从现在起就住这儿了。”</p><p>Gregory冲着他的爱人一笑，他夸张地关上抽屉，“就跟我一样。”</p><p>“我没觉得你面目可憎。”</p><p>“嗯，很高兴你没有。”Gregory在Mycroft向他走过来的时候轻声笑着说，“否则我们也不会搬到一起。”</p><p>“啊，那可就不妙了。”Mycroft边说边吻他，“非常，非常不妙。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Olympics Games 奥运会</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“终于，”Mycroft瘫倒在沙发上，如释重负地长叹一口气，“结束了。”</p><p>Gregory在他左边坐下，脸上带着关切的笑：“你看上去就像是刚刚阻止了一场战争。”</p><p>“更糟。”Mycroft沉重地说。</p><p>“不，没有。”Gregory把手放在Mycroft后颈上，温柔地按摩着对方僵硬酸疼的肌肉，“只不过是奥运会。”</p><p>“对你们来说。”当Gregory的手指揉按到他脊椎底部的时候，Mycroft发出一声满足的叹息，“对我来说——这是一场噩梦。”</p><p>“已经结束了的。”DI提醒道。</p><p>“感谢上帝……所有那些安排筹备，安全检查……”Mycroft把头靠在爱人的肩上，“……就为了确保一切正常。处理了那么多安全和国际问题……”他的声音随着身体的放松渐渐减轻变成耳语。</p><p>“我相信全世界人民都会感谢你的辛勤工作。”</p><p>“哪怕他们对此根本一无所知？”</p><p>一个轻吻印在他的额头上，“你完成了一项令人惊叹的工作。”</p><p>Gregory温柔地搂住他的肩，抱紧了那个他爱的男人。在平静而放松的氛围里，Mycroft慢慢陷入了睡梦。</p><p>“你真的很棒，Mycroft。”Gregory埋在他的发间喃喃道，“你是我遇见过的最出色、最无与伦比的、独一无二的人。”一个吻落在他的鬓角上，“那么坚强，”另一个吻落下来，“那么勇敢。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Rumors 谣言</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>真滑稽。Mycroft想着，暂时闭上了眼睛，慢慢吐出一口气。完全是无稽之谈。他的目光重新聚焦于面前的女士，她正亲切地微笑着恭喜他：</p><p>“听到你订婚的消息我真是太高兴了。我们这群老太太，”她提到朋友们的时候咯咯笑着，“还以为你会永远单身。”</p><p>Mycroft紧张地点点头借故离开了。就在他转身的时刻，那个让他陷入如此境地的始作俑者走到他的身边。</p><p>“他们还会再来一遍吗？”Greg笑着问。</p><p>Mycroft看着他。</p><p>“不过这一次你没有否认我们的订婚的事情。”</p><p>“我讨厌传闻和谣言。”Mycroft严肃地说，“我这辈子都不会答应跟你结婚了。”</p><p>Greg倒为他的恼怒笑得更大声了，“得了吧。”他轻轻搭上了Mycroft的后腰，带着他避开了另一个兴奋的老太太，“你喜欢我。”</p><p>“显然，作为一个探长你没有自认为的那么优秀，因为你都没意识到我对你只有轻视。”</p><p>Greg又笑了，笑声清脆好听，Mycroft必须警告自己挪开视线才不至于出卖自己的紧张。</p><p>“别担心，亲爱的。”Greg说，他的语气中温柔盖过挑逗，戏谑多于嘲讽，“你会成为一个可爱又羞涩的新郎。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Birds 鸟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mycroft呻吟着把脑袋往枕头下面又缩了缩。这对于减轻声音——窗外响亮的叽叽喳喳声——只有那么一点点作用。尖利的鸟叫声钻过薄薄的窗帘，和煦的夏日微风非常宜人，如果没有这些鸟，这些傻乎乎的麻雀——到处都有它们扑打着翅膀高声的尖叫，根本难以忽视。Mycroft又动了动，试图隔绝这些声响。</p><p>“别翻来覆去的了，”埋在他颈间的沙哑声音响起来，环在他腰上的手收紧了，“继续睡吧。”</p><p>“睡不着。”</p><p>一个温柔的吻落在他的后颈上，“睡吧。”</p><p>“Greg，”Mycroft充满痛苦地咕哝道，“那些蠢鸟……”</p><p>“别管它们。”</p><p>“怎么不管？它们太吵了……政府应该重新考虑关于警察携带枪支的禁令。”</p><p>“那我也不能为了你一个人的舒服就去打鸟啊。”</p><p>“你答应过要总是让我开心的，你的承诺呢？”Mycroft转过来，把枕头从脸上拿下来，气鼓鼓地看着他的爱人。</p><p>“你没看到下面那行小字。”Greg亲了亲Mycroft的嘴唇，开玩笑道，“不包括暴力形式。除非牵扯到你弟弟。”Greg又亲了亲他，“所以最好，还是让我来帮你从那些该死的鸟身上把注意力吸引过来？”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. St. John Ambulance 1 圣约翰救助机构1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在此之前，Mycroft光辉的一生之中只有两次经历让他体会到惊慌失措和真正的恐惧。第一次是他父亲临死前，第二次是当他得知Sherlock吸毒过量的时候。</p><p>他颤抖的手指在电话上连续按下三个九，在他重新把注意力集中到倒在人行道上的Gregory身上前的短短几秒内，那些事情从他脑中呼啸而过。Greg胸口有一处明显刀伤，白色衬衫上绽开了深红色的血花。</p><p>Mycroft感到恐惧。</p><p>他的另一只手按在伤口上，无谓地尝试止血。Gregory已经失去了意识，但还在呼吸。这给了Mycroft希望。</p><p>Mycroft的恐惧持续不断地增长着，哪怕当他已经看间一辆圣约翰的救护车朝着他们的方向开过来。他应该先跟Anthea联系的，她一定能确保Gregory得到最好的治疗，但他当时不想把救命的时间浪费在那上面。现在他得把他爱的那个人的生命放在那些医学院的学生手上了，寄望于他们、相信他们能救回Gregory。焦虑演变成了害怕。</p><p>他抓着Gregory的手，眼看着那个受伤的人被台上担架抬进救护车里。</p><p>Mycroft坐进救护车里，心慌意乱精疲力尽。他的视线被沾满鲜血的双手和一堆医疗器械模糊了，他能听到的唯一声响是心脏监护器发出的不规律的滴滴声。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. St. John Ambulance 2 圣约翰救助机构2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>（我觉得这篇里的Mycroft可能会被人说OOC了不过我们谁也没见过这种情况下的他嘛所以也很难预测他到底什么反应吧。——作者）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他的视线一片模糊，双手发抖，全身打颤；四周的每一个响动都太过刺耳——医学生们焦急的声音和心脏监护器的滴滴声。希望是唯一能够让他保持理智的情绪。就在这时，监护仪开始报警，波屏上Gregory的生命线变成了一条平稳的直线。</p><p>车身晃了晃，以至于Mycroft突然站起来的时候几乎摔倒。一只手蛮横地挡在他的胸前把他推回座位上，几个年轻女孩——其中有一个是医生——叫他躲开点，她的同事们正在给Gregory作心脏复苏，试图让他恢复过来。</p><p>有一瞬间Mycroft尝到了滑过脸颊的苦涩液体和咬破嘴唇后带着锈味的血腥气。他的目光聚焦在Gregory的脸上，病态苍白的皮肤，完全闭上的双眼。这是唯一能让他从Gregory的心脏已经停跳数秒的事实中稍稍分神的东西。</p><p>Mycroft几乎快要达到歇斯底里的边缘，他小心地伸出手，尽量避免着妨碍到正在给他的爱人做心脏复苏的医生，他紧紧握住他的手。冰冷而毫无知觉的触感提醒他保持理智，专注于此刻，千万不要让自己陷入恐慌和失措之中。尽管他仍然等待着，年轻的医生们也一再地尝试着救回他们的病人，他内心的焦灼和失神已经到了难以自制的地步。</p><p>当Gregory终于发出一句破碎的呼吸声，Mycroft在无言的宽慰中舒出一口气。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. St. John Ambulance 3 圣约翰救助机构3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>（再次声明，我对于医疗机构和医学的了解全都来源于……电影。——作者）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他在刚刚过去的一小时内，第一次得到了片刻的安宁；长达数小时的紧张忙碌中，他一直等着救护车抵达，等着医务人员在去往医院的途中Gregory心脏停跳的时候救回他，等着手术结束。一分钟之前，一个护士通知他手术已经完成，但他的爱人还在昏迷中，尚未苏醒。</p><p>还不算完，这是Mycroft脑中闪过的唯一念头。还不算完。</p><p>等在手术室外面的时候，他大体上还是恢复了自己惯有的镇定。但即便他外表看上去理智冷静，他心里的混乱动荡还在叫嚣肆虐。他的手在梳理头发的时候依旧微微发颤，另外他的胃部也感觉非常不适。</p><p>Anthea打过电话来找他，不过Mycroft只是告诉她取消所有的会议然后就挂断了。她很着急，觉得自己被隐瞒了什么，被蒙在了鼓里，但他知道他的助理不会在他不希望被打扰的时候打扰到他。Mycroft想要的只有让Gregory醒过来，可这并不是他的力量能够安排和做到的，所以他现在只想自己一个人呆着，等着。</p><p>他明白Gregory足够强大，他一定能挺过去。</p><p>Mycroft剩下的唯一一件能做的事情就是等待和坚信。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. St. John Ambulance 4 圣约翰救助机构4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这间病房与其他病房并无二致——很空旷，房间正中有张床，地板和墙面的色彩相对柔和，令人厌烦的安详感，刺鼻的药物气息……曾经Mycroft的父亲也住进这样一间病房，躺在这样一张床上。然后是Sherlock，虽然那时候Mycroft的头脑更专注于如何折磨和报复那群护士。这一次，到了Gregory Lestrade。</p><p>他的脸色仍然苍白，但皮肤已经不是救护车上那种透明的白了；他穿着医院的病号服，伤口被好好地包扎起来，所以目光所及之处都看不到哪怕一个血点。这让Mycroft稍稍冷静了下来。</p><p>Gregory的眼睛已经睁开了，他的瞳孔随着Mycroft的移动而转动，他看着他走进房间，走到床边。</p><p>Mycroft伸出手，小心翼翼地握住Gregory的手。床上的人给了他一个虚弱的微笑。</p><p>Mycroft突然觉得很累，从身体到心理都是；今天发生的这么多事情终于拖垮了他。他的眼睛有轻微的刺痛感，当他试图眨眨眼睛减轻那种感觉的时候，还是有一滴咸涩的液体自说自话地从他的脸颊上滑落。他的嗓子发紧，他想说点什么，但什么都说不出来。</p><p>“好了，”Gregory说着，轻轻捏了捏他的手指，“我回来了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Glasses 眼镜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>贵族气质的五官，瘦长的鼻子，高高的颧骨，诱人的嘴唇——并不丰满但十分柔软的粉红色，极具诱惑力。头发向后梳着，除了几缕不听话的仍然贴在太阳穴附近，触感相当顺滑。好看的蓝眼睛，在黑框眼镜的衬托下更显锐利。</p><p>“Gregory？”有人在叫他的名字，但他实在看得太过入迷难以做出合适的回应。</p><p>“Gregory？”这回的声音里加进了更多坚持的成分，终于把他从白日梦里拉了回来。</p><p>“呃啊？”</p><p>“你对我看了好久了。”Mycroft平静地陈述道，Greg没有出声反对，因为这就是他刚刚在做的事情。依然没有得到爱人回应的Mycroft皱起脸拿掉了眼镜，轻声说，“我讨厌它们。”</p><p>“为什么？”Greg觉得难以置信。</p><p>“它们不适合我。”</p><p>“适合的，”Greg抗议道，眼疾手快地在Mycroft把它们放到一边之前抓了回来，“你戴着很好看。”</p><p>“在你看来，我穿什么戴什么都好看。”</p><p>“对，这倒是真的，”他耸耸肩，因为没什么可反驳的，“但这次我不是为了让你觉得好一点才这么说的，我从来都没做过这样的事情……”</p><p>Mycroft怀疑地看着他，而Greg只是靠近他蜻蜓点水地吻了吻他的嘴唇，“相信我，戴上这副眼睛，或者不戴，”他深情道，“你永远都美好得让我惊心动魄。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Papers 报告</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你怎么有这么多报告要看？”Greg和Mycroft两个人跌跌撞撞地撞上那张宽大的办公桌时，探长嘴里闷哼了一声，一边忙着用自己的身体压制住爱人。</p><p>Mycroft的手绕过他的脖子，嘴唇一路往下吻着Greg的下巴，“这可不是现在该想的东西。”</p><p>Greg完全同意这一点，因为他的双手正沿着爱人的腰线向下探索，再往后滑进Mycroft衣物遮掩下的背部。不过还有一件事情在他脑中挥之不去。</p><p>“这堆报告里有重要信息吗？”</p><p>“什么？”Mycroft把手缩了回来，困惑地看着他。然后他恍然地摇摇头，接着刚才继续在Greg的脖子上忙活。</p><p>“你确定？”</p><p>“确定。”Mycroft轻咬一下他的锁骨，让他瞬间忘记了那些该死的报告，重新专注于现下的事情。Mycroft的手从他的肩膀上移过去，扯掉了他的外套。紧接着细长的手指对探长衬衫上的纽扣发动了攻势。</p><p>Greg转过头来，用嘴唇捕获了一个深情的吻。</p><p>“所以我想你不会介意……？”他坏笑着用一只手把桌上所有的文件都扫到了地上。在Mycroft提出抗议之前，Greg抓住他的腰把他按倒在桌子上，“你是对的。办公桌可比床上有趣多了。”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Fast Food 快餐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“别，”Mycroft恳求道，他睁大眼睛委屈地看着桌子对面的男人，“拜托，别逼我吃这些。”</p><p>“我觉得你的表现过于戏剧化了，” John抢在Greg回答之前说。</p><p>Mycroft淡淡地看了他一眼，几乎与此同时，他的弟弟也这么看了John一眼。看来他们至少对某些事情还是能够达成一致的。</p><p>“得了吧，这只是食物。”Greg随口安慰道。</p><p>“速食。”Sherlock的声音坚硬如铁，完美地表达了他所有的不屑。</p><p>“首先，谁能给我解释一下为什么我们要点这些速食？”Mycroft问。</p><p>“因为我们太饿了呗。”Greg笑得很欢。他知道这只会让他的爱人更加生气，但气他实在太好玩了。</p><p>“在我们过来的路上，我们经过了一家更好的餐厅。”Sherlock再次发表了自己的看法，Mycroft点头表示同意。</p><p>John在Greg回答的时候不置可否地转了转眼睛，“我就想吃点油炸的油腻食物。”</p><p>“并且是不健康的？”Mycroft意有所指地看着探长面前的盘子。</p><p>“超想吃。”Greg微笑以对。Mycroft皱皱眉，然后清楚地意识到这场战役他已经输了，他决定姑且喝口茶消消气。不算完美但还能忍受。</p><p>当John注意到Sherlock无比戏剧化的一声叹息时，他轻声笑道：“跟Holmes兄弟吃的早餐注定是一顿不平凡的早餐。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. St. John Ambulance 5 圣约翰救助机构5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>（抱歉这里的Mycroft可能又太OOC了但是在我心里他真的会这么做。——作者）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Honey，小心点。”看到Greg试着坐起身，Mycroft及时伸出手扶住爱人。</p><p>“Honey？”Greg抬起眼睛笑着看他，又因为拉到了伤口皱了皱眉。</p><p>“你受伤的时候我对你好点这很合理吧。”Mycroft干巴巴地说，嘴角抑制不住的笑意还是出卖了他，“特别是周围没人的时候。”</p><p>“那你可真是我生命中的一束阳光哈？”Greg的挖苦中都带着好脾气的温厚。他微笑着感受Mycroft在他后背上画着圈的按摩。探长还在被袭后的康复期间，如果不是他爱人的经常到访，他在病房里的每一天都令人生厌难以忍受。</p><p>Mycroft，那个通常总是冷静而泰然自若的人，表现出了性格中的另一面。所以有那么一段时间，Greg真的很想知道很多年前，当Sherlock住在医院的时候，Mycroft都做了些什么。当然，跟年轻的那个Holmes不同的是，Greg对Mycroft的关心和照顾会有所反应，也会有所表达。</p><p>他总是在Mycroft试探地与他十指相扣时握紧他的手，在Mycroft尝试拍松拍软他的枕头时对他微笑，在Mycroft说些什么尤其是那些好听的话的时候亲吻他。比如现在。</p><p>Greg小心翼翼地向前倾身子，给了Mycroft一个温柔的吻。</p><p>“谢谢你照顾我。”当Mycroft因为这句话而移开目光的时候，Greg又吻了他一下，“你是最好的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Tea 茶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>（是说那些稀奇古怪的比如樱桃味香蕉味……或者还有更糟的，糟透了的那些。——作者）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这茶喝起来……好奇怪。”Mycroft揉揉鼻子说，引得看到这一幕的Gregory轻声笑起来。</p><p>“这不是茶包泡出来的。”探长搅了搅自己的茶，安抚道。</p><p>“很高兴知道这点，但是……”Mycroft吸了一口杯子里深色液体散发的香气，“还是感觉不一样。”</p><p>“是樱桃。”Gregory耸耸肩又喝了一口。他挺喜欢这口感，“有什么不对吗？”</p><p>“我不喜欢。”Mycroft垂下眼睛，看着杯子里，而后直截了当地指出。</p><p>“你就不能忍受除了普通红茶以外的任何饮品对吧？”</p><p>“我偏爱经典。”Mycroft回答道。他的声音本该听起来粗暴直接的，但他装模作样的王者气度丝毫没有减少他行为上的幼稚。</p><p>Gregory沉默地看着他的爱人把茶碟和茶杯放回桌上，叹了口气。显然这是不愿再喝的暗示。Gregory皱起了眉头——看来没有什么能动摇Mycroft对水果茶味道抗拒的执念，他真的只是什么都没做，冷静地看了回去。</p><p>Gregory夸张地叹了口气，拿着Mycroft的茶杯起身往厨房走去。</p><p>“好吧。”他抱怨道，“我再给你煮一杯。普通的。”</p><p>“你真是个贴心的主人。”Mycroft笑起来向后靠上自己椅背上的靠垫，他心满意足地自言自语道，“没有什么能比原味茶更好的了。嗯，红茶。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Beer 啤酒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>就在这个吻变得暧昧十足激情四射，空气的温度开始升高，气氛快要失控的时候，Mycroft突然推开了他。Greg呻吟了一声，倾身向前靠上去追逐对方的嘴唇，但他的爱人挪到了他够不着的地方。</p><p>Mycroft揉了揉鼻子，好像对什么东西有所抗拒。</p><p>“怎么了？”DI眯起眼睛问，担忧的语气里还带了一点急切。</p><p>Mycroft的目光掠过他的嘴唇，不是带着欲望——而是沉思。他轻咳一声，似乎试图克制自己的情绪，“苦的。”他皱着眉说。</p><p>“苦的？”Greg困惑地问。</p><p>“对。”Mycroft斩钉截铁道。</p><p>Greg盯着他看，觉得难以理解。</p><p>“你尝起来有点苦。”Mycroft解释道，他做了个模糊的手势，“你的吻……”</p><p>Greg又眯起眼睛，然后意识到他的爱人真的是认真的，他突然大笑起来。</p><p>“这有什么好笑的。”Mycroft像被冒犯了一样自卫道，“我不喜欢你的吻有苦味的时候。”</p><p>“好吧，那你一开始就该告诉我。不用作出这副表情来。我刚才就是觉得有点担心……”</p><p>“你不用担心的。”Mycroft向他保证道，“只不过……”他又摆出一个可能意味着什么的模糊手势。Greg倾向于不去猜测。</p><p>Greg轻啄他的嘴唇，就像是在恶作剧般故意刁难他的爱人，“那好吧，”他让步道，“下次再亲你之前我再也不会喝啤酒了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Spicy Food 辛辣食物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“哦不，不要那个”Mycroft看到面前盘子里满满的食物时脑中的第一反应就是这个。他可不敢说出来。他随即摆出一个愉快的微笑以表示自己对这栋房子迷人的女主人款待的感谢。因为当你未婚夫的母亲邀请你来共进晚餐的时候你就该老老实实地吃光她给你端出来的每一道菜，而且，永远都不要提出不满或者抱怨。</p><p>事实上Lestrade夫人确实是个迷人的妇人。这些食物也确实看上去非常美味……但那是辣的。很辣。而Mycroft Holmes讨厌辛辣食物。</p><p>与Lestrade相互寒暄客套了一阵之后，Mycroft终于拿起了他的叉子，因为实在没有其他拖延的办法了。他尝了一小口。浓烈的刺激味道几乎烧穿他的舌头，这不算太辣，但对Mycroft这样一个对任何带一点点辣都敬而远之的人类来说，那就像是能让他五脏六腑都燃烧起来的地狱之火。</p><p>要不是他自幼养成的、深植在他性格深处的自我约束和自控能力控制着他，他现在一定退缩了。相反，他得体地称赞了Lestrade夫人令人惊叹的烹饪技艺。Gregory为此感激地对他微笑。那笑容让任何苦难都无比值得。</p><p>又勉强吃了两口，Mycroft伸出手拿过杯子，大口大口地灌下冷水。</p><p>“Mycroft，亲爱的孩子，”Lestrade夫人微笑着说，“我很高兴终于见到了你。Greg选择与你共同生活真是做了一个绝佳的决定。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Snow 雪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mycroft倨傲地环视了一下院子，“我讨厌雪。”他看着面前整个覆盖着白雪的大片空间轻声低语道。今年的雪下得很早，加上每次又下得很大，整个伦敦城内外几乎被白色淹没了。他们打算出城过几天。</p><p>“不，你才不呢。”Greg轻快地反驳道。他在笑——嘴角扯起巨大的笑意——因为他就站在Mycroft身侧。</p><p>天气很冷。Mycroft打了个哆嗦坚持道：“我讨厌雪。”</p><p>Greg轻笑着摇摇头，“你不是。”他的语调就像在溺爱一个孩子。</p><p>Mycroft看着他。Gregory是这幅图景里最完美的那部分——就像圣诞贺卡上的图片一样。他银灰的头发，微微发红的脸颊，咧开的嘴角每次开怀大笑时都会呼出一团团温热的空气，友善的棕色眼睛和落了雪花的睫毛。</p><p>Greg的目光与他相遇了，Mycroft得到了另一个微笑，温柔而充满爱意的。他靠过去吻上他。真是个甜蜜时刻。“好吧，也许你说得对。”在继续落下的亲吻之间他同意道。“也许我没那么恨它们。”</p><p>这大概是真的，这么美好的一天没有任何留给厌恶这种负面情绪的余地，雪这么白，空气如此清新，阳光如此明媚。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Ice 冰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mycroft讨厌雪，但比起雪来，他对冰才叫恨之入骨。Mycroft知道有太多的事故都是由于路面结冰造成的，所以每当他不得不在冬天乘车出行时他的头脑总有一个角落会产生小小的非理性的恐惧感。</p><p>Mycroft无比讨厌冰。他本应该在Gregory作出给他一个惊喜带他去滑冰的决定之前就告诉他这一点的。这必将发展成一场灾难，Mycroft扫视着溜冰场想着，场内满是浓情蜜意的情侣和笑声不断的孩子们。</p><p>“Gregory，”他小心地开口道，不希望因为自己让爱人的脸上失去粲然的微笑，“我觉得这不是个好主意。”</p><p>“你猜怎么着？”Greg仍然开心地笑着说，“我觉得你这句话说过太多遍了，你得试试看新鲜的东西！”</p><p>“我不——”Mycroft的话在Greg一个眼神下迟疑了——一个警告和玩味并存的完美融合。他低头看了看脚下覆盖着雪的地面。一声叹息从他的唇间跌出，转化为寒冷冬天空气中的一团白雾。“好吧，我可以试试，但我不保证任何事情。”</p><p>Greg的笑容扩大了，“别急，”他说着伸出了手。Mycroft犹豫了一下还是握住了，他们的手指交缠在一起。“我在这。”然后，在他几不可闻的低声中，Greg补充道，“我会一直在。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Pet Names 爱称*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“帮帮我，love?”Gregory这么问道的时候Mycroft不得不咬住自己的舌头以防一句恶毒的回答从舌尖上溜出来。他拿了一支笔递给他的爱人。消极攻击对Gregory不起作用，有可能永远不会，但这不代表Mycroft就不会这么做了。</p><p>“谢谢，dear.”</p><p>Gregory从来没有注意到Mycroft对这些爱称的反应，大概是因为他总是对此毫无反应，但Mycroft常常希望回应的缺失能对他的爱人有所提示。</p><p>“Pet，我想最好还是让Sherlock做他想做的事情算了，给他清理烂摊子总比阻止他去做什么事情容易多了。”</p><p>“就是个划伤，honey，没什么大不了的，别担心。”</p><p>“真抱歉我来晚了，sugar.”</p><p>Gregory喜欢那些可爱的昵称。有时候他想出来的那些爱称都蠢乎乎的，Mycroft十分羡慕他的想象力。Donavan警官曾经无法自控地在Gregory叫Mycroft“Hot Stuff*”时大笑出声。Sherlock永远不会让Mycroft忘记那个“Teddy Bear”的称呼。John有一次说过当Gregory叫起Mycroft“Sweetie”的时候听起来就像博士和River Song两个人一样腻歪。</p><p>Mycroft特别讨厌他的爱人当着所有人的面都用那些傻兮兮的爱称叫他。他的自尊心何其重要。</p><p>但当他们单独呆在共同的公寓里，或许他并不那么介意Gregory边亲吻着靠近他在耳边呢喃道：“I love you , baby.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>（*于是文里所有的爱称我都没有翻译，大家捂着腮帮子自行领会吧。<br/>*Hot Staff：性感的人；激起情欲的事物。)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Bees 蜜蜂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我真喜欢初秋的天气——”Mycroft的视线落到了某种运动着的东西身上，他的眼角抽搐了一下；一只黑黄相交的小生物冲着他照直飞过来。</p><p>“Mycroft？”Gregory温柔中带着点困惑的费解的声音响起来，他为Mycroft突然的停顿感到有点担心。</p><p>Mycroft好像没有听到他的叫声，他的大脑专注于那只在他鼻子底下绕着圈飞舞的蜜蜂身上。那只昆虫又向他的脸飞近了一点，Mycroft僵硬地后退了半步试图避开，但在蜜蜂的步步紧逼之下还是失败了。他发出一声懊恼的叹息，再度后退一步，撞上了Gregory，为了躲避那个黄色的祸害，他几乎贴上爱人的身体。</p><p>蜜蜂又绕了小小的一圈，然后改变了方向又盯上了Mycroft；就在Mycroft准备往旁边躲的时候，Gregory的手往身前挥了两下，击中了那只蜜蜂，迫使它改变了既定的运动轨迹飞走了。</p><p>“刚才那是？”Gregory忍俊不禁道，“你怕蜜蜂？”</p><p>“如果你不得不跟小Sherlock一起长大的话，你也会害怕很多东西的。”Mycroft横了他一眼，“他对这种生物的痴迷导致我被刺扎过太多次了，他总是把它们带回家。”</p><p>Mycroft又看了Gregory一眼，DI不由放声大笑，“伟大的Mycroft Holmes害怕蜜蜂！”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Jeans 牛仔裤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mycroft Holmes是那种非常热衷于把自己打扮得衣冠楚楚的人。西装搭配熨烫妥帖的衬衫，领带和西装背心，怀表以及雨伞。他喜欢感觉自己是一个真正的绅士。三件套能让他自信而强大。</p><p>Mycroft也喜欢看穿着套装的其他人。那些优美利落的平直线条和华丽昂贵的面料能赋予任何一个人难以抗拒的魔力。为什么要在你能穿着三件套出现的时候穿别的衣服？他总是大声宣称休闲服饰是乏味无聊且极度令人不适的。包括牛仔裤，尤其是牛仔裤。可怕而拙劣的对正统裤子的粗糙模仿。Mycroft讨厌牛仔裤。</p><p>然后再一次地……当Gregory Lestrade大踏步地走进他的办公室，穿着一条破洞黑色牛仔裤衬托着他的……一切都特别好看，还有一件简单的黑色T恤，让Mycroft就是忍不住地盯着他看。他从桌上的报告里抬起眼睛看着Gregory。Mycroft呼吸一滞。</p><p>他的目光往下移去，舌头舔了舔嘴唇——当然他对面的那个男人不会不注意到这一点——然后又抬头看着他。Gregory微笑着说，“那么，”他转了一圈，以便Mycroft能好好看看他穿着这条牛仔裤的样子，“我看起来怎么样？”</p><p>Mycroft犹豫了。你看起来很好吃。他想这么说，但显然很不合时宜。所以他略略敷衍道（因为知道Gregory完全了解他的真实想法）：</p><p>“不……错。”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Prince Harry 哈里王子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mycroft怒气冲冲地把报告摔在桌上。隔着他对面那张桌子的Greg放下自己的报告，困惑地扬起了一边眉毛。</p><p>“又一桩政治丑闻？”</p><p>“好像，”Mycroft叹息道，“公众又开始夸赞他们心爱的哈里王子了。”</p><p>“你讨厌的那个？”Greg皱皱眉，“我还一直想问你，你对那小伙子究竟有什么不满的？他看上去挺讨人喜欢。”</p><p>“正是如此。”Mycroft厌恶地说。</p><p>他从没告诉任何人他的厌恶真正源于何处。</p><p>很少有人知道，但是小Mycroft确实天生一头姜黄色金发；随着他逐渐长大，头发的颜色也逐年加深最终变成了这种带着淡淡红色的暗褐色，但在童年时期Mycroft常常因为发色而被人狠狠地无情地嘲笑。后来，当他的同学们都成长到不再以取笑他人为乐的年龄时——这可没有某些人以为的发生得那么快——哈里王子成了公众宠儿，并且让姜黄色头发成了一种时尚潮流。人们开始热爱姜黄色头发的家伙。</p><p>这让Mycroft觉得既骇人听闻又不公平。他曾经在学校里度过了那么艰难的一段时光，而那些日子本可以让他的与众不同以一种更好的方式被人区分出来。“真不公平，”Mycroft低声抱怨了一句，那一刻他忘记了自己不是一个人呆着。</p><p>Greg笑了，“好吧，我不能代表整个公众群体，但我希望这能让你满意——你才是我心爱的那个人。”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Lazy 懒惰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mycroft清醒过来，睁开双眼，打了个哈欠，动了动身准备起床。一只手绕上他的腰坚定而温柔地把他拉了回去，他又躺回枕头上。</p><p>“Gregory，”Mycroft小声地叫着他的名字，尽管声音柔和但也带着一丝警告的意味。</p><p>“别这样，”他爱人的声音听起来就像一声细细的呜咽，Greg睡意朦胧地把对方拉近自己的胸口，“今天是周日，我们可以睡懒觉的。”</p><p>“你知道我不喜欢晚起床，”Mycroft嘴上轻轻抱怨着，身体却不再反抗Greg的拥抱。一个吻印在他的后颈上，随后这个静谧慵懒的周末早晨就再一次只剩下了他爱人轻微的鼻息声。</p><p>Mycroft Holmes讨厌自己变得懒惰。对他来说，无所事事是最糟糕的消磨时间的方式。如果有工作需要完成——他就去完成它；如果没有任何事物需要Mycroft马上予以关注的，他会做些别的事情，比如一些微不足道的小任务。</p><p>他喜欢早起，睡懒觉是在偷取他本可以用来做做一些有意义的事情的时间。</p><p>但Gregory就是喜欢懒懒散散的早晨。当Mycroft躺在床上，Greg像依偎着一只大型人体泰迪熊一样依偎着他的时候，Mycroft觉得自己没准能破一次例。仅仅是为了他那可爱的男朋友。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Sherlock 他弟弟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“所以这一次我那恼人的小弟又干了什么好事？”Mycroft叹了口气问道。探长对他这副如临大敌的样子实在忍俊不禁。</p><p>“没什么大不了的。”他保证道，“只不过是强行入侵而已。”</p><p>“受害人的房子？”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>Mycroft转转眼睛疲倦地倒回自己的椅子里，每次Gregory Lestrade到他办公室来都是因为又一场Sherlock的伟大冒险。Lestrade已经成了一种坏消息的载体而Mycroft一见到他就会绷紧神经；不是因为看见他有什么不好，是因为这种反应早已完全形成了一种下意识的条件反射。</p><p>“我真恨他。”Mycroft哀叹着挥手示意对方坐下。</p><p>“不你才不呢。”Gregory干脆地说，“不过你确实恨跟在他后面给他收拾烂摊子。”他点了点头指出这一点。</p><p>“确实，”Mycroft不得不赞同这一点。他看了一眼对面的那个男人，捕捉到对方的微笑后也试探性地回以微笑。但在Sherlock那所有疯狂的执着之外至少还有一件好事——他得以与Gregory Lestrade更为频繁地见面。除开探长到访的理由，见到他这件事本身总是令人心情愉悦。“你逮捕他了？”</p><p>“没。我想把他留给你来处置。”</p><p>“说得就像他会同意似的。”Mycroft又叹了一口气，“但你是对的。我永远都恨不起来我的那个弟弟。”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Ferrets 白鼬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“真是可爱的小东西……”Greg看着两只小巧敏捷的动物远远的冲到沙发另一端，“它们叫什么名字？”</p><p>没有听到回答的Greg转过头看了一眼Mycroft，他站在后方两英尺远的地方，看上去坐立不安，就是不愿跟DI的目光接触。他有点紧张，尽管Greg并不知道为什么。在他们两个人中间，Greg才应该是那个觉得惶恐不安的人——他第一次去约会对象的家里。</p><p>Mycroft的公寓很好看也很家常，当然肯定也非常干净。两只白鼬是意外闯进室内的不速之客，虽然它们一只深灰一只雪白，但飞奔的样子确实很讨人喜欢。</p><p>“Mycroft？我得知道怎么叫它们。”Greg笑着说。</p><p>Mycroft拖着脚步走过来，在刻意压低的回答之前轻咳了一声，“哈利和德拉科。”随后他的眼睛对上了Greg的，似乎在等待着探长来嘲笑他。</p><p>Greg有些错愕地退了半步。接着他大笑着急忙安抚Mycroft道，“对不起，我不是在笑你只是……这整个状况。我不知道你是个哈迷。”</p><p>Mycroft挑衅地抬起下巴：“关于我，你还有好多不知道的呢。”</p><p>“我相信。不过我希望有一天你能一点一点地全都告诉我。”Greg诚恳地回答，“另外，说句公道话，哈利波特是套好书。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Needles 针</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一看到医生拿出了注射器，Mycroft就快速向后退缩了一步。</p><p>“Mycroft，这没什么可怕的。”医生企图安抚他。</p><p>听到这话，Mycroft站直了身子有些傲慢地回答道：“是Mr. Holmes。”即便他只有十岁，但也不意味着给了他们像对待小孩一样对待他的理由。“并且我希望妈咪能在这里。”他任性地补充道。</p><p>医生摇摇头，向着被吓到的男孩又跨了一步。</p><p>“这个周末你就能见她了。”Greg从他那边站到了Mycroft身边，“她答应要带我们去看那部新电影的，记得吗？”他微笑着。</p><p>Mycroft看着他的朋友，咬了咬嘴唇，“我不喜欢针。”他垂下眼睛轻声说。</p><p>“我会抓着你的手，”Greg脱口而出。Mycroft抬眼看见男孩的脸颊染上了些许的红色，但他仍然向Mycroft伸出手。他笑着抬了抬手指。</p><p>Mycroft试探性地把手放到Greg的手里紧紧握住，与此同时伸出另一只手给医生，医生轻按住他的手肘。当他注意到针头接近皮肤时，他闭上了眼睛。轻微的刺痛感让他一下用力紧紧抓住Greg的手。</p><p>“看，结束了。你们可真是好朋友啊，小伙子们。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>作者目前更新到此为止。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>